30 Days of Moving On
by FairyAtYourService
Summary: What if everything goes wrong and you've finally realize you need to move on? Here are the 30 steps of moving on. WARNING: Don't do it with your best friend. You might fall in love with him unexpectedly.


**A/N:** _Hi so this is another story that I've thought for these past few days. Hope you enjoy this one it's all about heartbreaks and moving on. Sorry for the wrong grammar minna! :D IF you have suggestions, comments or anything just review Thank you!_

**Summary:**_ What if everything goes wrong and you've finally realize you need to move on? Here are the 30 steps of moving on. WARNING: Don't do it with your best friend. You might fall in love with him **unexpectedly.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Breaking up Mess<br>**_

* * *

><p>"I'm not enough?"<p>

Her voice cracked at the end of that sentence as tears fall from her eyes. When he didn't answer, she felt her heart cracked a thousand times.

"I'm not good enough for you, aren't I?"

He frowned. He never liked to see her crying, but now, he's the one who's making her cry. He wanted to tell her the real reason behind all of this. Yes, he doesn't want this. He never wanted this.

"Luce, its not-"

"Don't call me Luce!" she snapped and glared. Oh how she wanted for him to call her Luce. It's like heaven to her. But all she wanted to do now is run. Run away and never looked back.

"Can I ask why? Am I that bad? Is it because you're out of my league? Why?" she asked, wiping her tears. She doesn't understand why. She knows she's weak. Her magic isn't as strong as the others. Is this the reason?

He froze. It's not because of that. She's the main reason why he's so strong in battles. Whenever she's around, he felt like a god.

He loves her so much. He can't just tell her _that_.

"It's… I'm strong. You're not. We're not on the same league," he finished. He knows he will regret this.

"So that's it? Just because I'm weak?"

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, OKAY?! JUST GO! I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE!"

His eyes widened. He never wanted that. He never meant that. Her walking away? No. He needs her.

"Lucy, I… no-"

"I understand. I should take my leave, _Eucliffe_."

* * *

><p>'<em>You can make it, Lucy,'<em> she thought as she hurried home.

'_You'll forget him. He'll see. He'll see.'_

As she opened the door, her knees gave up, Lucy falling to the floor. Sobs escaped her mouth and soon, cries and screams can be heard all over the house. Her landlady, hearing her cries, began to worry. Her tenant never cried like that. As her worry grew, she decided to call the mage's guild, Fairy Tail.

"Hello?"

"Hi. This is Fairy Tail. What can we do for you?"

"This is Lucy's landlady. Can some of you go here and talk to her? She hurried home, not even greeting me. After that…"

"After that what?"

The voice changed into someone's she knew very well.

"She just cried and screamed. I think she broke some of her things too. I'm beginning to worry."

"We'll be right there."

And he hangs up.

"I hope everything's okay, Lucy," she said, looking at the ceiling, thinking about her miserable tenant.

* * *

><p>Natsu and the others (Gray, Erza, Happy, Levy, Mira &amp; Lisanna) ran to Lucy's house. They are all worried about Lucy.<p>

Natsu didn't notice that he's almost running, bumping into every people in the street. He also didn't notice his nakamas calling him, telling him to slow down.

They all know he's the most worried among them. They know he loves her so much but he doesn't want to confess, fearing he might destroy the only relationship that keeps Lucy close to him.

* * *

><p>When he reached her house, Lucy's sobs greeted him. Every thing's a mess. Broken picture frames, torn pictures, shards of glasses everywhere.<p>

"Luce, what happened?" He asked as he walks towards her.

Her eyes met his.

"Sti-sting broke up wi-with me."

**oOoOoOoO**

**So what do you say? I repeat, if you have any suggestions or comments, just review my story :) **

**Jyaeshika- hey! This is it :) Hope you like it :) **

**Bloody Amethist- Hey I'm not updating The Last Time because I'm so busy with this one :) Hoe you like it too :) **

**Ja ne! **


End file.
